In the Mind's Attic
by Evidence
Summary: Samantha has been missing for three months and when she awakens she cannot recall who she is but as her memory returns (especially of a former love she knows as Jack) her "husband" grows more upset.
1. Default Chapter

Title: In the Mind's Attic  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A cat or something large enough moved a barrel making her stop and turn. Samantha Spade saw nothing in the dark. Cursing herself for leaving her flashlight at home she continued down the dark alley. She should have told Jack; he was her boss (and so much more), he needed to know she had a tip on a missing woman. But he had angered her earlier that day. Yelling about some insane pickup of a suspect that ended with the suspect dying on them from heart failure. She didn't tell the guy to run, he just had.  
  
Now there she was all alone walking down a dark alley, making a rookie mistake. She thought about turning around but to go back now and admit her error would probably make the situation just worse.  
  
A cigarette's flame lit up two feet from her and grabbing her gun she walked closer, "Hey there."  
  
"Hey," he responded back.  
  
"So what's the info you wanted me to hear?"  
  
The flame lit up the mouth section of his face, traced with lines. "There's no tip."  
  
She produced the gun in an instant but he was expecting that- a crow bar swung from his hand and smashed into her gun wielding hand. The pain was intense. Her mind swirled.  
  
The crow bar slammed into her stomach and the ability to breath suddenly got harder.  
  
The last thing she saw was the crow bar above her and heard his voice, "Goodbye Agent Spade." The world went black.  
  
Three months later...  
  
Light stung at her eyes as she tried to open them. A blurred figure came into view. "It's okay, take your time."  
  
She focused slightly. A man wearing a white coat with curly hair was standing over her. A woman in white beside him.  
  
Her mouth was dry, they gave her some water, it stung going down. She tried to speak but her words were slurred.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, take your time, Miss." The man said. "You have just woke up after being in a coma for three months. Just nod or shake your head to these questions I am about to ask you. Do you know your name?"  
  
Fear gripped her. A shake of the head.  
  
"Do you know who the President of the United States is?"  
  
Another shake of the head.  
  
"Do you know 4 4?"  
  
This time a nod. Eight, the answer was eight, she didn't know how but the answer was eight.  
  
"Do you know where you live?"  
  
A shake of the head. The tears started to flow.  
  
The woman dapped at her eyes saying, "There, there. It's okay dear."  
  
How could it be okay when she didn't know who she was?  
  
He sipped his coffee starting at the white board. Vivian approached him looking at how much he had aged in the last few months. His eyes were glassy, his hair had sections of white in it and his face was pale and thin.  
  
"Jack, the Ortez's are waiting for you in your office. Do you want me to hand it?"  
  
"No, I'll be there in a second."  
  
"Are you sure? This is going to be rough. Their son was just four."  
  
"Thank you for the concern Viv but I'll do my job."  
  
She touched his shoulder before heading back to her desk.  
  
He took one last look at the picture on the white board. Her teeth bright, her smile dazzling, blonde hair pulled back. "I'll find you Sam, one day," he said to the image and left to tell the Ortez's the sad news.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the Mind's Attic

Chapter: 2

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

She woke again this time to the man with curly hair and a white coat smiling at her. "Hello," he said, "I just want to look at your eyes." A bright light beamed into her eyes. "I have some news for you. There is someone outside eagerly awaiting to see you."  
  
She still didn't know who she was. Her heart was beating quicker in her chest and she felt like crying.  
  
"It's okay," the man said. "Let me explain what we know. You were brought here by your husband. He found you outside your apartment beaten."  
  
Samantha put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Your skull was fractured. You had a broken hand and several broken ribs. You were unconscious and in a coma for three months. Last week your hands began to move."  
  
"You're a doctor." It wasn't a question, she had just realized what he was.  
  
"Yes I'm a neurologist, Dr. Bennet. I have been treating you." He spoke slowly so that she could comprehend every word. "Your husband is outside, he would like to see you."  
  
"My husband?" It didn't seem right, something in her mind made her shiver.  
  
"Yes, let me get Darryl." He began to get up and move to the door.  
  
"What's my name?" Samantha called after him.  
  
"Elizabeth Anderson."  
  
The doctor opened the door and in walked a man carrying a bouquet of fresh cut flowers. He didn't seem familar but he must be, thought Samantha. He was tall with a balding head and lines encased around his chin. His skin was rough and scared. Quickly she recongnized the smell of smoke on him. Smoke, did she smoke once? That seemed familiar to her.  
  
"Hey baby," he sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. "It's me Darryl."  
  
"Hi," she said searching for some memory of him.  
  
"How's she doing doc? Will she ever recover?" Her husband asked.  
  
"Yes I believe she will regain her full memory, we must just give it time."  
  
Samantha saw a dark look pass over Darryl's face.  
  
"Yeah, time," he said staring at her.  
  
To be continued...


End file.
